


Family

by SilenceoftheSolitude



Series: Grace drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheSolitude/pseuds/SilenceoftheSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work takes place during "Grace" and can be read as a stand-alone.</p><p>Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.</p><p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>A big thank you to Kalinysta, my wonderful beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place during "Grace" and can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A big thank you to Kalinysta, my wonderful beta.

 

**Family**

 

Alone in the Prometheus' infirmary she was supposed to be resting, but sleep wouldn't come. She was going home, yet something didn't seem right.  
  
Movement in the corner of her eye made her turn her head.  
  
Two figures sat on the neighboring bed.  
  
"Get some sleep, Sammie."  
  
"We'll watch over you, Carter. Don't worry."  
  
Her father's earlier words contrasted with how close he was to Jack now. Like a father with his son. She didn't recall her father and Mark ever being so close.  
  
She wanted to cry. Instead she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.


End file.
